<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>our shadows by sweetsindle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964269">our shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsindle/pseuds/sweetsindle'>sweetsindle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Past Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsindle/pseuds/sweetsindle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ᴡɪᴛʜ ɴᴏ ɴɪɢʜᴛɢᴜᴀʀᴅ ᴏɴ ꜱɪɢʜᴛ, ᴄʜɪᴄᴀ ᴀɴᴅ ꜰᴏxʏ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀ ᴄʜᴀɴᴄᴇ ᴛᴏ ꜱɪᴛ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛᴀʟᴋ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴍɪꜱꜱ ᴍᴏꜱᴛ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴘᴀꜱᴛ ʟɪᴠᴇꜱ.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chica &amp; Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>our shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt like an eternity ago. Or maybe, was it? Chica had absolutely had no idea. </p><p> </p><p>When was anything?</p><p>Ever since...he...<em>The Purple Man</em>, as everyone else seemed to call him, had hurt them, everything felt like a blur. From day to night, everything just seemed to blend together in a sloppy, uneven, frustrating mess. </p><p>She used to like to think she could define each and every day pretty well, but now? Not a chance. </p><p>Hell, she didn't even know what day it was, let alone the time. Yes, she had an internal clock, but it only ever really worked when the guard was here. </p><p> </p><p>The bird animatronic let out a heavy, staticy sigh as she practically dragged herself off the stage in disinterest. Bonnie and Freddy were...well, wherever they holed up on night's like these, Goldie was...wherever he was, and Foxy was (presumably) up in his little Cove.</p><p><em>'Where to go...?'</em> She thought, making her way down a few rows of tables. <em>'I don't want to bother anyone...after all, yesterday was pretty rough, with the guard getting away and all...Freddy was really mad and I'm not too keen on getting on anyone's bad side-'</em></p><p>"What are ya up ta', lassie?"</p><p>"Huh?" Chica found herself saying, confused. <em>'Foxy is out tonight?' </em></p><p> </p><p>The bot turned around, looking for the voice that she knew (obviously) belonged to the Pirate Fox animatronic. "Come out, Foxy! I don't...I'm not in a mood for games tonight, okay? Just...If you wanna say somethin', I'm here."</p><p>"Tch. What's with ta sour mood wiv' everyone recently?" Foxy asked, his thick, Irish accent as clear as day. He leaned against a wall, near to where his hallway was, that lead to his Cove. "Ye...ye all haven't been actin' normal like recently, and its kinda c-...oncernin?"</p><p>"That almost sounded like a question."</p><p>"It...gah, whatever. Take it whatever way you will, whether question er' statement. What I'm tryna get at is everyone seems ta be ignorin' each other like mad. You know why?"</p><p>"...Do I have to really, honestly answer this question?"</p><p>"It would be <em>nice,</em> lass. You don't gotta, though. I know how ye all think 'bout me!"</p><p>"You mean, how Bonnie and Freddy think about you? Their the ones that like blaming you for stuff, and making you take the piss for whatever happens!"</p><p>"Eh, guess so."</p><p> </p><p>Chica found her self walking to the fox, her arms folded with a soft smile (if you could count what she was doing with her beak smiling) and leaned casually leaned against the same wall as the fox, this time, greeting him properly. "How is everythin' going in retirement? Surely, you must be having <em>some</em> sort of a good time, while me n' the boys are busting our asses out there! And to answer your question, the nightguard."</p><p>"S'pose so. Guess it is nice, sometimes. I actually get ta' get sum shut-eye, and I can afford to do paint some. Tis a good time. You should hang out more often, Chicken."</p><p>"I would, but where would I find the time? Between Freddy and wanting to stuff the guard, and performing, it's gonna be MONTHS."</p><p>"Well, it don't gotta be."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"We have an eternity, Chica. Jus' take like one night off er' somethin'! Or maybe fake bein' out of order for a day! Surely ta' boys won't miss ya too much. After all, you hang out with them all the th' time. Don't it get borin'?"</p><p>"Psh...I guess. Maybe..." Chica said, shrugging her shoulders. "What's up with you wanting to hang out all of a sudden? I thought you didn't like me?"</p><p>"Eh, not really. After all, I find ourselves talkin' quite a bit over the years."</p><p> </p><p>"Years.." The bot whispered almost dreamily, slowly lowering her feathered arms into a gentle clasp of her hands. She looked off, to one of the huge, open windows that showed off the restaurant's rather spacious parking lot.</p><p>"Chica, you ok mate?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No reply.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Foxy looked to the Chicken animatronic in confusion, and cocked his head, wondering what on earth she could possibly be thinking about that would distract her this much!</p><p>He stood there for a bit, feeling a bit awkward. What should he say to her? Would it be rude? </p><p>
  <em>"Lass?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" The yellow bot's amethyst eyes widened, snapping out of her little trance.  "Oh geez, did I get distracted?"</p><p>"Uh-huh. Said 'years', and you stopped talkin'. Anything on yer mind that ya wanna say? I can listen. After all, we got all the time in the world. Tis Friday anyhow, and no one's comin' until early Sunday mornin'."</p><p>"How'd you know that?"</p><p>"I pay attention to conversations when people talk near me Cove. After all, I never know what might be useful for ye all ta know."</p><p>"Thanks for that," Chica told the Fox earnestly. "I suppose I could do the same, but a lot of things have been...distracting me? Lately." She admitted, clearly a bit embarrassed about the fact.</p><p>"What's been on yer mind?"</p><p>"Are you going to bully me?"</p><p>"Why would I do that? I'm no little kid."</p><p>"Uh-huh. Sureeee. You keep sayin' that, Foxy."</p><p>"Hey! I was like ten when I died! That ain't little!"</p><p>"In your book, maybe."</p><p>"Jus' cause you were eleven don't mean nothin'!"</p><p> </p><p>The Chicken animatronic chuckled, softly shrugging her shoulders. "You're just saying that because you're jealous." She said jokingly, placing a hand on her hip. "You can't lie to me! I've known you for ages!"</p><p>"Whatever..." Foxy said with a soft laugh, shaking his head. "Either way, this must be 'bout before all this, right?"</p><p>"How did you know?"</p><p>"Had a feeling, is all. Out of everyone, besides Goldie, you think about yer past quite a bit. You miss...what's her name? Rain? Quite a bit, eh?"</p><p>"Yeah...I don't know if you remember her from youth group, but she was my younger twin sister. I don't know what happened to her after I got taken, but I like to think that she's well off, you know?"</p><p>"Ye like ta' think 'bout what yer siblin's lives ar' maybe like, too?"</p><p>"Wait, you too?"</p><p>"Why, 'course! With all the time I got, do ya really think I don't think 'bout lil Amy?"</p><p>"Wasn't she only four when you left...?" Chica asked the fox, suddenly feeling her rotted heart ache with worry. </p><p>"Three, actually," Foxy admitted, suddenly feeling very solemn. "I do hope Mum n' Dad got their shit together once I was outta the picture. Amy doesn't deserve any more hurt after me."</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Foxy."</p><p>"It's fine. Life happened, I guess. Actions lead to consequences, and somehow, we're all here. Anyways, wanna go talk on the stage? I'm gettin' a bit tired o' standin'."</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged and motioned to the Fox animatronic to follow her to the stage. She took a seat on the edge, and patted the spot next to her, leading Foxy to join her."What do you miss most?"</p><p>"What do I miss most?"</p><p>"You heard me, Mister Pirate," Chica joked, pointing a semi-playful finger to the Fox animatronic who had taken a seat next to her. "What do you miss most about before? You know, when you were alive?"</p><p>"Huh...Ya know, lass, I think quite ta bit 'bout lotta things, but not that, if I'm bein' honest." Foxy admitted. "Like, I think 'bout me family but not...ah, it's hard to explain. Hopefully, ya know what I mean. I'll think about it though. How bout ya tell me about what ye miss while I do that?"</p><p>Chica shrugged, nodding softly in agreement. "Sure..." She took a deep, heavy breath, and leaned back, resting the palms of her hands on the stage. "Baking with my Mama...Caring for the animals out back, bonfires with my family...Shoppin' with Rain...alotta things. Sometimes I like to close my eyes and dream that I'm back there, happy, and <em>normal.</em> Not just a stupid, oversized robot chicken."</p><p>She shivered, black, runny, oily-Esque tears welling up in her large, glassy eyes. "I just...it's not far. If it wasn't for him, I'd be living my life! I would have gone to school for cooking, and become a chef! I could have helped my family! I could have supported em'!"</p><p>"I know how ya feel. I think 'bout Amy, my mum, da', and everyone else a lot and what could have been. Personally, I really wanted to be a sailor like Da' was. Seemed interesting, and I liked the work!" He admitted. "I really wanted to, so badly. I think tha's what connected me to em'." Foxy told her taking the chance to sit up a bit. </p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Foxy. Just like you, but wiv' yer cookin' wiv' Chica. Ya know?"</p><p>"I guess so..." Chica nodded. "It helped with becomin' her, I think. Helps me get into character!" She joked, giving the younger animatronic an awkward laugh, gently poking Foxy on the arm.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry if I made it weird."</p><p>"Nah, it's fine. We are who we are now, right? Past is the past."</p><p>"Nice to talk 'bout out loud, though. Speaking about it, I remembered what I was gonna say," Foxy said, with a slight grin. "Remember Gracie? Ya know, me cousin?"</p><p>"Oh jeez...How could I forgot? She was so, so annoying! She hated me more than life itself, and I have no clue why!"</p><p>"Maybe 'cause ye were always prettier than she ever was?"</p><p>"Me? Prettier? Foxy, have you met me?" Chica asked the Fox animatronic, clearly a bit flabbergasted. "I almost never wore makeup - I was horrible at it. Rain, though? Damn, I could never hope to even be a millisecond LIKE her! She was like a supermodel!"</p><p>"Yeah. but it was a bit too much. Whenever I stayed over for em' sleepovers, she used like hav' of er' wipes jus' ta' take em' off!" Foxy said, chuckling softly as Chica started to laugh in return.</p><p>"Well, your not wrong about that." Chica nodded, smiling (?) softly. "Gosh, those sleepovers were the best. I loved when we stayed up real late and made cookies, and went outside and...watched the stars..."</p><p>"And the bonfires?"</p><p>"Ah, those were amazing! I loved all the skits everyone came up with!" </p><p> </p><p>Chica looked to the clock on the wall and rolled her eyes, a smirk (?) appearing on her beak as she bluntly wiped away her black tears. "It's three-thirty. I was planning on making something to pass the time, and I'm sure there's a bunch of stuff left over from today. Wanna help?" she asked, feeling almost...nervous, as slid off the stage and back onto the glossy, checkered floor. </p><p>"Eh, maybe. I don't wanna annoy ya, or anyone else. Only if you want me to."</p><p>"Well..." She clasped her hands behind her hands, awkwardly rocking on the metallic balls of her feet. "What if I hoped you did?"</p><p> </p><p>The Fox animatronic turned to the Chicken, and gave her a warm smile, before hopping off the stage. "Then I'd agree to it, lass."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first FNAF fanfic in like what, five or so years? My eleven-year-old self is having a FIELD DAY.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>